Pantera
by LStone
Summary: Porque Ade quería descubrir sus raíces al precio que fuera necesario. MinaKushi, NaruHina, ShikaTema, GaaIno, NejiTen.. Una historia de sentimientos, miedos, venganza, amor odio..
1. Salvajes

**_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, llevaba un tiempo escondida entre las sombras de FF, leyendo fics y etc etc. Al final decidí registrarme y bueno... Aquí estoy con mi primera historia sobre Naruto. _**

**_La verdad es que la idea se me ocurrió leyendo el nuevo movimiento MinaKushi que se ha formado, porque este fic en parte trata de ellos, de nuestros queridísimos personajes de Naruto en general y bueno, de algún que otro personaje de mi propia cosecha. _**

**_La idea de este fic es bastante completa, pero no estoy segura de si va a convencer al público porque bueno.. No soy especialmente buena en esto. _**

**_Bueno, antes que nada, el MinaKushi en este fic se centra básicamente en flashbacks que pondré en cada capítulo, que fijo que al menos cae uno o dos. También aparecerán la mayoría de personajes y bueno, habrá amor. (Parejas: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaIno y bueno alguna más que ahora no me viene a la mente.) También dejo que claro que la edad de estos es alrededor de los 16 o 17, más o menos._**

**_He de aclarar que en flc puede haber cierto lenguaje mal sonante y lemon... Sobretodo en la relación de Ade y Kei, aunque bueno, todo se verá._**

**_Y ahora os presentaré a mis personajes, que bueno, de momento son dos pero creo que añadiré alguno que otro durante el desarrollo del fic._**

**_Ade Namikaze Uzumaki: Es la protagonista de esta historia, y bueno.. También es la hija que nadie conoció de Minato y Kushina. Ella nació a la par de Naruto, se podría decir que son mellizos. La descripción viene en la introducción de fic, justo debajo. Es practicamente igual que Kushina (y el hecho de que Naruto sea extremadamente parecido a Minato hace que sean una mezcla explosiva). La evolución de este personaje va a ser total, pero bueno.. Eso ya se verá a lo largo del fic y también se conocerá toda su historia y su verdad._**

**_Kei: Es el compañero de Ade, tiene 19 años. Se unieron alrededor de hace 6 años y está profundamente enamorado de Ade, aunque él jamás lo reconocería. Fue expulsado de su clan, pero ahora no daré datos sobre ello porque lo más seguro es que dedique un capítulo completo para contar su historia. Como en esta introducción no le he descrito físicamente, lo hago aquí: Es bastante alto, atlético, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos atigrados. Tiene varios pendientes en su oreja derecha y el rasgo que le hace diferente de su familia son unas extrañas marcas que tiene en su espalda, a modo de tatuajes. (Las describiré más adelante). _**

**_Y bueno, sin más que decir o al menos eso pienso yo... Aquí os dejo con la introducción._**

**Pantera. **

_Salvajes._

Silenciosa, precavida, observadora, intrépida, inteligente... Pero sobre todo, rápida. Sí, se podría decir que esa era su mejor cualidad.

¿Fría? Sus circunstancias la habían obligado a serlo, tenía que ser así para subsistir en su profunda soledad.

Desde bien pequeña se había sacado las castañas del fuego ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie, hasta que le conoció a él. A su "tierna" edad de 11 años, cuando se dice que los niños son eso, niños, ella ya era una completa mujer autosuficiente. Pero aun así, faltaba algo y ese algo era entrenamiento.

Él también había vivido siempre solo, desde los 6 años, aprendiendo de las desventuras de la gente, de sus problemas, su indecisión y él se había apoderado de todas las desgracias para convertirse en un "ser" maduro y sobretodo, maquiavélico.

Juntos hacían la pareja perfecta, se complementaban el uno al otro, pero no precisamente en cuestiones amorosas...Aunque de eso tampoco faltaba.

Cada uno tenía unos objetivos. Ella, a pesar de estar rodeada por una coraza inflanqueable, siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber sobre sus raíces... Quién eran sus padres y de dónde provenía. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a él, pero tampoco era tonto y sabía perfectamente lo que más deseaba y añoraba su compañera.

Él, en cambio, buscaba venganza, poder, sangre, sufrimiento... Buscaba todas las cosas que una vez un hombre le hizo aprender. Porque él si sabía de donde provenía, sabía el desprecio que habían sentido hacia él y todo por una estúpida cualidad que le hacía único, y no igual a ellos. Porque así era el mundo ninja, así de complicado, por un simple rasgo racial mal aventurado había sido maltratado y desterrado de su honorable familia... Por eso él no tenía identidad, por eso prefería ser el mismo, alguien creado por él y para él.

Ambos llevaban la mayor parte del día una máscara que dejaba ver tan solo sus ojos. Los de ella eran de color violeta intenso con motas azul brillante. En cambio los de él eran de un color miel con líneas negras. Ese detalle les hacía especiales, únicos, y por esa razón eran conocidos en el mundo ninja: Pantera y Guepardo.

Porque eran unos salvajes, unos auténticos animales salvajes sueltos sin intenciones de pararse, sin inteciones de tener algún tipo de contemplación con cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Porque eran unos asesinos.

...

Era una noche de verano, calurosa, húmeda.

Dos figuras se movían a gran velocidad a través del frondoso bosque que rodeaba a la villa de Konoha.

El pelo de ella se movía al compás del viento, como un destello rojizo que iluminaba la noche. Sus ojos, fríos, se centraban en llegar a su próximo destino.

Él iba detrás de ella, sin preocupaciones, dispuesto a aniquilar a todas las "cosas" que se pusieran delante de su camino. Se le notaba tranquilo, como si la masacre que iba a llevar a cabo en aquellos días fuera la rutina de costumbre.

Llevaban varias semanas estudiando su estrategia y habían pensado instalarse en el bosque, para que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia. Había ocasiones en las que se infiltraban en las villas como ciudadanos, pero esa vez no podían hacer eso, porque se les conocía demasiado y en el momento en que empezaran la masacre les buscarían.

Por fin habían llegado, había sido un largo viaje y aunque parecieran de hierro, ambos estaban cansados.

Se instalaron en una zona apartada, con la intención de que su chakra no se sintiera y no fueran interceptados por los ANBUS.

Se quitaron las máscaras y se quedaron en silencio, porque a ellos les gustaba el silencio y no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

-Ade, vete a dormir-espetó el chico, provanco que ella le mirase con una mueca de desaprobación.

-¿Desde cuando me ordenas?-Preguntó ella con cierta indiferencia, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar en círculos.

Él simplemente prefirió no contestarla, no tenía ganas de discutir a esas horas de la noche. Resignado, se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos.

-Vuelvo en un rato Kei, voy a explorar el terreno-Mintió ella, ya que sólo quería dar una vuelta y despejarse.

El estar todo el día junto con su compañero se le hacía pesado, se llevaban bien, se respetaban, incluso... Bueno, se podría decir que tenían ciertos "encuentros". Pero la compañía excesiva era cansada, incluso a veces estresante.

Ade caminó por el bosque, respirando el suave olor de las hojas y escuchando los sutiles ruidos de algunos animales que había por allí. Cuando se pensaba que todo estaba en calma escuchó unos sonidos y pudo sentir un fuerte chakra cerca de ella. A pesar de su absoluta rapidez para esconderse, el sujeto que la había descubierto se puso frente a ella.

-¡HOLA!-Medio chilló el chico rubio. Que se quedó embelesado con la belleza de la chica. Él la miró, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de su interior... Pero no, al principio pensó que era atracción pero después vio claramente que no era eso exactamente. Aquella chica se le hacía conocida, como si la hubiera visto todos los días de su vida... Pero eso no podía ser. Su cabello de un rojizo intenso caía en cascada hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos... Eran tremendamente llamativos, y también familiares, sus facciones eran cálidas y a la vez se apreciaba en ellas la dureza que había tenido que pasar durante su vida. Él también se fijó en la silueta de la chica, era algo más baja que él y tenía un cuerpo perfecto, no era la típica flacucha plana que estaba de moda, no. Era una chica fuerte y preciosa, pero no, él aun así no sentía atracción. Naruto sentía añoranza.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué demonios quieres?-Preguntó ella, haciendo que él se estremeciera ligeramente.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo algo más serio el rubio, las palabras de aquella chica tan curiosa habían reducido su hiperactividad a cero.-Nada, simplemente sentí tu chakra y me entró la curiosidad.. sólo fue eso-Se excusó él, volviendo a mirar fíjamente a la chica sin darse cuenta realmente de sus actos.

-Pues la próxima vez métete en tus asuntos, Uzumaki.-Ordenó ella, y su melena rojiza desapareció entre los árboles dejando a Naruto allí, inmovil y confundido.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí la introducción. ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿la continúo o la dejo? Reviews porfaaa :) y bueno, si tenéis alguna duda sobre la trama no dudéis en preguntarme.<p>

Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, pero es que estoy de exámenes finales.. Muchas gracias por leerme :D


	2. Cosquilleo

¡Hola! Bueno disculpas por mi tardanza pero ya he terminado los exámenes y podré actualizar seguido.

Quería agradecer a **Isi-san **su comentario y sobre todo los consejos etc. Creo que en este capítulo lo he seguido todo y espero que convenza...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, eso sí los malotes de Ade y Kei sí son de mi autoría...

PD: Hay partes del MinaKushi que no corresponden a la historia en sí de Naruto, son más bien a mi gusto pero siguiendo más o menos la historia.

**Capítulo 1: Cosquilleo.**

Flasback.

Una pelirroja con ojos violaceos corría a toda velocidad persiguiendo a dos chicos que se reían a carcajada limpia.

—¡Fugaku, Hiashi os voy a matar!—Gritó la pelirroja histérica, aunque con una sonrisa de maldad dibujada en sus labios porque estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

—¡Reconócelo Kushina, estás deseando besar al parado de Minato!—Voceó Fugaku, aunque con tono ahogado porque estaba aumentando la velocidad de su carrera, la pelirroja estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

Ella le miró enfurecida, pero le miró así por la sencilla razón de que él estaba en lo cierto. Minato y ella habían pasado una tarde maravillosa juntos, habían reído, charlado...Había sido perfecta. Además, estaba el hecho de que ambos eran adolescente ya casi adultos, tenían 17 años y las hormonas revolucionadas. Durante su "cita", que ya estaba a punto de terminar, sus rostros habían estado demasiado juntos... Estaban a punto de besarse cuando las risas de Fugaku y de Hiashi les había interrumpido. Por eso Kushina les perseguía como una perturbada.

—¡Yo no iba a besar a Minato dattebayo!-Fociferó ella, y aumentando un poco la velocidad les alcanzó. La paliza fue tremenda y después de frotar sus manos como para limpiarse el polvo y dar por hecho que el trabajo había sido terminado se fue con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Minato por su parte seguía en aquel claro del bosque donde Kushina y él habían estado a punto de besarse...Besarse, qué maravilloso sonaba y más siendo con Kushina. Pero los bakas de sus amigos le habían interrumpido, le habían interrumpido su primer beso con su primer y único amor. ¡Eran unos tormentos! Él estaba a punto de marcharse cuando, en una milésima de segundo su pelirroja se encontraba justo delante de él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú y yo aun no hemos terminado—Dijo ella ahora sonriendo de forma sincera. Minato, contagiado por ella, sonrió también.

Él la miró perfectamente cohibido, sin saber qué hacer. Y la verdad es que ella tampoco tenía idea de cómo seguir, porque aunque fuera impulsiva nunca jamás había besado a nadie.

Se miraron en silencio, nerviosos y Minato para poner peor la situación se rió nerviosamente.

—Bueeeeeeno, pues... Yo, quizás, que... Me voy—Dijo Kushina medio tartamudeando, cosa que era demasiado inusual en ella. Dio media vuelta para marcharse por donde había ido, pero entonces Minato la agarró del brazo y la giró hacia él.

—De ninguna manera te vas a ir—Susurró, y en un acto de valentía fundió sus labios con los de ella.

Los dos primeros segundos del beso los dos se mantuvieron con los ojos abiertos, mirándose sorprendidos, con miedo, emoción... Demasiados sentimientos. Pero pronto cerraron los ojos, por instinto, y sus labios se empezaron a mover con deseo, con ganas, como si lo hubieran estado esperando toda la vida. La sensanción era cálida, húmeda, perfecta. Sus lenguas jugaban de forma dinámica, sin parar. Y ellos se pegaron más y más, se abrazaron y profundizaron el beso. Y se siguieron besando como si no hubiera mañana, porque en ese momento habían alcanzado el éxtasis de la felicidad.

Pero los minutos pasaron y tuvieron que separarse, aunque solo fuera por el hecho de respirar. Y se miraron, con un brillo en los ojos especial, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, y con los labios ligeramente hinchados.

—Te quiero Kushina Uzumaki.—Dijo él abiertamente, sin cortarse. Porque ya no tenía por qué ocultar lo evidente.

—¿Sabes? Yo también te quiero—Ella se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, porque ella nunca se había imaginado que diría eso a Minato Namikaze.

Ella le agarró del brazo con la poca delicadeza que la caracterizaba, y él simplemente se limitó a seguirla. Llegaron a un claro del bosque, y ella le sonrió de forma casi hipnótica.

—Ven aquí—Indicó ella, que se había posicionado al lado de un árbol con un tronco muy grueso. Él se acercó y se quedó maravillado al ver como ella acaba de escribir "Minato & Kushina. Siempre."

Fin del flashback.

Ade y Kei ya se habían despertado y estaban repasando el plan para entrar en la ciudad sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. La pelirroja llevaba toda la mañana cortante, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Kei obviamente lo había notado pero prefirió no hacer comentarios, porque no tenía ganas de que ella se pusiera agresiva.

—Entonces lo que tú buscas estará en los archivos del edificio de la Hogake—Supuso él, girando su cuerpo para visualizar la torre de color rojizo. Ade se limitó a asentir, no tenía ganas de hablar y ya se conocía el plan perfectamente.

Ella se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, con una actitud pésima. Caminó sin dar explicaciones por el bosque, necesitaba estar un rato sola antes de empezar a hacer nada.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico rubio de la noche anterior? ¿Por qué? Simplemente se sentía impotente, y encima, para colmo, cuando le vio sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Dio una patada a una piedra, furiosa y empezó a andar más rápido con los puños apretados. Quería matar, destruir...Empezó a dar fuertes puñetazos a los árboles, inquieta, pero cuando golpeó a uno se hizo daño realmente y miró al "culpable" de su dolor con fiereza.

Entonces, se quedó quieta, en aquel árbol había escrito algo. Se acercó, lo leyó, y el cosquilleo que la había invadido ayer lo volvió a hacer al leer esas palabras. "Minato & Kushina. Siempre."

De nuevo la rabia la carcomió por dentro, ¿qué tenía ese maldito lugar? No lo sabía, pero tenía que descubrilo al precio que fuera.

Volvió junto con Kei, que la miraba como si estuviera completamente loca.

—¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó él, haciéndose el indiferente como siempre, aunque en realidad y muy en el fondo ella le preocupaba.

—No me pasa nada, he dormido mal—Se excusó ella, dispuesta a empezar la misión.

Kei rodó los ojos, sin duda Ade mentía. La conocía a la perfección, porque él la llevaba observando desde que la conoció. Porque con un simple gesto sabía si estaba triste o contenta, decepcionada o simplemente feliz. Él sabía más cosas de Ade de lo que aparentaba.

Se levantó, manteniendo su gesto indiferente y sin contestarla, hizo una seña para que se marcharan hacia el interior de Konoha.

..

Naruto estaba comiendo ramen, una cosa muy "inusual" en él. Estaba acompañado por Kiba y Hinata.

Los dos chicos parloteaban animadamente y ella se limitaba a mirarles con una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Y entonces ella estaba ahí! ¡La chica era realmente preciosa!—Empezó a decir Naruto emocionado, mientras engullía su plato favorito.

Kiba le miró con los ojos brillantes, porque siempre había sido un mujeriego en potencia. En cambio, Hinata, aunque no había algún cambio en su cara aparente una profunda tristeza invadía su interior por momentos.

—¿Cómo era? ¡Cuenta maldita sea!-—Exigió saber Kiba, centrándose mucho más en lo que decía su rubio amigo.

Hinata estaba callada y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se había borrado, ahora solo miraba el suelo deprimida, aunque sus amigos ni siquiera se habían percatado de ello, estaban muy ocupados hablando de la "preciosa chica misteriosa".

—Buah, es que era preciosa... Tenía los ojos de color violeta, con puntitos azules. ¡Increíbles! Y su cabello era muy rojo, como el ketchup, pero más bonito... ¡Y estaba tremenda!-Decía el Uzumaki con las palabras atropelladas, porque le causaba mucho esfuerzo comer y contarlo a la vez.

Kiba empezó a fantasear sobre cómo sería la chica y hablaba con Naruto para encontrarla.

La ojiperla se levantó de su asiento, sin ánimo y susurró un "me voy" que fue ignorado por ambos. Caminó con decisión hacia su casa, intentando no llorar, asimilando aquello.

Tenía una presión en el pecho que la impedía respirar, pero aun así se negaba a culpar a Naruto por ello, porque solo era su culpa. No podía exigirle enamorarse de la chica más tímida, torpe y rara de Konoha, simplemente no podía. Él jamás podría fijarse en alguien como ella, ella nunca podría aportarle nada comparado a lo que podían hacer las otras chicas... Pero, aun así, dolía.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie se encerró en su habitación, para así llorar en paz.

Lloró toda la mañana, sintiéndose la persona más infeliz del mundo. Se sentía como una niña indefensa y eso la molestaba, no la gustaba ser tan frágil.

Las horas pasaron y el día se fue. Por fin ella podría salir a pasear tranquila sin encontrarse a Naruto por ninguna parte, así el vacío en su pecho se mantendría estable.

Las calles se encontraban tranquilas, silenciosas, muy pocas personas pasaban por ahí a esas horas.

El ligero aire que corría en la cálida noche de verano mecía el pelo de la chica de una forma suave, y ella sonrió por la sensación. Cerró los ojos brevemente y cuando los abrió pudo apreciar la figura enmascarada de un tipo que salía de un callejón con las manos manchadas de sangre. Rapidamente la ojiperla adoptó la actitud seria que tendría cualquier ninja de Konoha y dejó atrás su timidez.

—¡Qui...Quieto ahí!—Exclamó Hinata intentando sonar todo lo decidida posible.

El chico por su parte se giró, un brillo maligno recorrió sus ojos y sonrió debajo de la máscara. La chica se veía realmente inocente y él, sin lamentarse, se tomó divertida la situación de matarla.

Hinata al ver la máscara que cubría su rostro, que era nada más y nada menos que un guepardo, tragó saliva ligeramente asustada. Ella sí conocía la historia de "Pantera y Guepardo", los dos asesinos en serie que arrasaban todo lo que se encontraban a su paso. Pero aun así ella se quedó ahí parada, esperando el ataque de su oponente.

Todo fue muy rápido, sin casi tiempo a reaccionar. Hinata se encontraba estampada contra una pared del callejón y él la sujetaba fuertemente por el cuello, ahogándola. Kei siempre quería acabar con sus víctimas mediante golpes, le resultaba divertido torturarles de esa manera. Hinata le miraba con horror y él seguía apretando su cuello con fiereza.

—¿Sabes princesa? Eres demasiado... Preciosa como para matarte. Pero ahora que me has descubierto tengo que hacerlo.—Él se levanto ligeramente la máscara, de forma que se vieran sus labios.—Aunque, creo que aun podemos divertirnos un rato.

¿Qué por qué Kei hacía todo eso? Era sencillo, él siempre había estado enamorado de Ade, pero ella a pesar de corresponderlo sexualmente se notaba que no lo amaba, lo hacía por necesidad. Y eso le jodía, le dolía en lo más hondo y por eso se desquitaba con sus víctimas, pensado incoscientemente que si Ade lo viera o se diera cuenta se pondría celosa.

Kei miró a Hinata de una forma casi hipnótica, era la técnica de su clan. Hinata perdió la fuerza y se dejó de resistir, aunque mentalmente seguía luchando para librarse de aquello.

Los labios de Kei recorrieron con necesidad el cuello de la ojiperla, después de soltarla de su agarre. Ella le miró con extrema preocupación, porque a pesar de ser inocente sabía muy bien lo que pretendía.

Los labios de Kei se deslizaron desde el cuello hasta el hombro ahora desnudo de Hinata y las lágrimas empezaron a salir con fuerza de los ojos de la chica. Quería gritar, pedir auxilio, defenderse...Pero no podía. Él la miraba de vez en cuando con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Las manos frías empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su víctima, con práctica, como si lo hiciera todos los días varias veces.

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?—Preguntó una voz femenina detrás del chico, que se giró violentamente al reconocerla.

Kei miró a su compañera y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su posición fría y pasota de siempre. Interiormente se encontraba con una extraña amargura porque ella le había descubierto.

—Pasar el rato. Nada más—Dijo seco y soltó a Hinata que se escurrió por la pared hasta caer al suelo, ya que estaba como paralizada.

Ade le miró con fastidio, pero no por celos, sino porque pensaba que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Deberías dejar de hacer tanto el idiota y centrarte en lo que tenemos que hacer. Pero bueno, eso es tu problema. Necesito tu ayuda de una maldita vez o sino tendré que hacerlo yo sola—Ade le miró a los ojos con una expresión de enfado, después dirigió la mirada a Hinata que les miraba ligeramente asustada, ella no quería morir.

—Como quieras, tan solo déjame rematarla—Pidió Kei, sacando un kunai para acabar a sangre fría con la chica.

Hinata abrió los ojos con pánico, esperando su final. No podía moverse ni un centímetro, tan solo parpadear. Pudo observar como un reguero de sangre llegaba hasta ella, seguramente de la persona que aquel chico había asesinado.

Kei se agachó a la altura de Hinata y alzó el kunai dispuesto a rebanarla el cuello pero entonces se quedó paralizado, y miró de reojo a su compañera que también lo estaba.

Y allí se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, mirándoles con una expresión de verdadero fastidio.

—Qué problemático—Susurró el Nara, acercándose a su amiga para comprobar que estaba bien. —Vais a pagar por los crímenes que habéis cometido, sé perfectamente quienes sois—Comenzó a decir, pero entonces de la nada las figuras de ambos desaparecieron y él cayó al suelo sorprendido. "¿Qué fue eso?" Pensó, levantandose y ayudando a Hinata.

...

Kei se había quitado la máscara y la había arrojado al suelo hecho una furia. Ade estaba en silencio, se levantó la máscara y le miró con reproche.

—Por tu culpa casi nos capturan, eres un verdadero estorbo—Susurró con frialdad. Miró hacia la torre Hokage, que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.

Kei la miró con los ojos desorbitados, ¿un estorbo? ¿eso era para ella?

—Si soy un estorbo para ti no entiendo por qué sigues conmigo.—Replicó él, sin dirigirle la mirada, porque esas palabras le habían hecho daño...Que era lo que solía hacer Ade en bastantes ocasiones.

—No es que yo siga contigo, es que tú y yo somos un equipo. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de marcharte puedes hacerlo, porque simplemente haces eso, estorbar—Ade habló con la frialdad que la caracterizaba, y Kei en un arrebato se marchó.

La pelirroja, después de asimilar la escena, se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage.

Todo estaba tranquilo, había conseguido pasar el control de algunos ANBUS sin ser descubierta. Se introdujo en el interior del edificio por una ventana que estaba abierta y con absoluto sigilo se dirigió a la zona donde supuestamente estaban los archivos de paternidad de Konoha.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se llevó un chasco, necesitaba una clave.

Ade se regañó a sí misma por no haber pensado en aquel detalle, pero no se resignó. Empezó a pensar en cómo podía abrirlo y un sentimiento de remordimiento cruzó por su mente, quizás si no hubiera sido tan dura con Kei él estaría ayudándola en ese momento.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora intentándolo, sin éxito. Así que decidió rebuscar por el lugar, quizás la clave estuviera escrita por allí para algún olvido inesperado, quizás podría ser algo importante para Tsunade... No, no tenía ni idea, sus planes eran estúpidos.

Ade miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las 4:30. Tenía a penas una hora antes de que empezara a amanecer.

Rebuscó en su mente, pensando en cualquier tipo de información que pudiera servile como contraseña. Entonces decidió probar con la palabra "Naruto".

La pelirroja escribió la palabra y... Denegado. Pero algo llamó su atención: Ponía error, inserte los tres dígitos correspondientes.

Ade se escurrió por la pared hasta sentarse, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró al suelo, frustrada.

—Tres dígitos...—Susurró en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

—Dan, la palabra es Dan—Dijo la potente voz de una mujer.

...

"Será zorra". Pensó Kei, mientras saltaba entre los árboles alejándose cada vez más de Konoha.

Estaba super alterado, no podía soportar la idea de que ella le viera como un estorbo, como algo inútil...Le jodía que en ocasiones ni le considerase un amigo, solo un compañero por obligación.

Estaba harto de hacer lo que ella quería, él tenía sus propias metas, sus propias planes. Pero la seguía. No podía soportar la idea de separarse de aquella pelirroja que tanto quería.

Kei siempre la había seguido a todas partes, siempre quería ayudarla para que obtuviera todas sus respuestas y al fin fuera feliz.

Había noches en las que ella lloraba a escondidas, y él se hacía el tonto para que no se enfadara. Otras noches simplemente estaba cariñosa y por sorpresa empezaba a comerle la boca. A veces podía estar completamente hiperactiva y parecer una trastornada...Y luego estaban las veces que era fría, calculadora y borde.

El castaño la conocía en todas sus facetas, en absolutamente todas.

Pero lo que realmente le dolía y le hacía sentirse inutil era que él sintiera algo por alguien, incluso que el sentimiento fuera amor. Porque él siempre se consideraba un solitario, un estúpido, un ser extraño, un asesino sin corazón...Y sin embargo, el mal bicho que era él se había enamorado.

Sabía, además, que Ade no era partidaria de los asesinatos, violaciones, daños, palizas, saqueos... Crímenes en general. Pero aun así ella tenía que hacerlo, porque era como una obligación para ellos. Y aunque pareciese extraño y a pesar de haber cometido tantos horrores, cada vez que Ade tenía que hacer algo malo se veía el dolor y la angustia reflejados en sus ojos.

Y entonces Kei dejó de saltar entre los árboles y rapidamente se dio la vuelta, para volver en busca de su compañera.

...

Shikamaru llevaba a Hinata, que estaba tremendamente asustada. La ojiperla pensaba que tenía unas nuevas capacidades, que era más valiente y más fuerte. Pero toda esa fachada que se había estado construyendo durante el paso del tiempo se había destrozado en un momento. Había pasado mucho miedo, por el hecho de morir y por... bueno, la idea de pensarlo la revolvía el estómago.

El Nara sujetaba a su amiga con cuidado, y como no sabía tranquilizarla decidió llevarla frente a la persona que seguro que haría caso.

Hinata estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaban frente al apartamento de Naruto Uzumaki.

Shikamaru llamó a la puerta como pudo y 5 minutos más tarde, después de escucharse quejidos y golpes (seguramente a causa del desorden) la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio soñoliento y despeinado.

—Pero...¿Qué?—Gritó al ver el estado de su delicada amiga.

Shikamaru le explicó por encima la situación y pidió a su amigo que se quedara con ella, ya que él tenía que ir a avisar a la Hokage de lo ocurrido.

Naruto tomó en brazos a Hinata y ella se abrazó a su cuello con delicadeza y algo de miedo.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? O prefieres dormir—Preguntó el rubio intentando hablar en voz baja, para no sobresaltarla.

Hinata lo miró asustada pero después asintió lentamente, provocando cierta ternura en Naruto.

—Na..Naruto-kun...Yo—Respiró hondo, tenía que ser fuerte.—Apareció un chico con las manos manchadas de sangre y yo... Intenté pedirle explicaciones y entonces él...—Hinata volvió a callarse, desvió la mirada.

—Continúa—Pidió Naruto, que estaba sentado en el sofá con ella encima. Él la acariciaba el pelo de forma automática, y como la sensación le parecía reconfortante siguió haciéndolo sin darse cuenta del sonrojo permanente de su amiga.

—Él quería...Ab...Abusar de mí...—Reprimió un sollozo y Naruto la miró sorprendido. ¿Abusar de Hinata? Era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien podría abusar de una persona tan delicada y dulce como Hinata?

—Y...Entonces...Apareció una chica y el paró...Quiso matarme pero Shikamaru llegó a tiempo—Hinata respiró aliviada cuando terminó su relato y el rubio la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, Hinata estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando a Naruto le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

—Oye Hina-Chan, ¿cómo era la chica que viste?—Preguntó, casi incoscientemente después de haberlo pensado.

—Pues...Era...No se la veía la cara, pero tenía el pelo rojo y muy largo.—Contó la ojiperla adormilada, después de terminar la frase se que profundamente dormida sobre un Naruto pensativo.

"Así que la chica del bosque ha intentando hacer daño a Hina-chan... Me las pagará". Pensó el rubio antes de quedarse también dormido.

...

Ade levantó la vista del suelo y entonces se encontró cara a cara con la Hokage de Konoha: Tsunade.

—Quítate la máscara, Ade—Pidió ella, sentándose a su lado sin intenciones de atacarla ni nada por el estilo.

Ade la miró con los ojos desorbitados, asustada... ¿Por qué esa mujer conocía su nombre? Si ni siquiera se la veía la cara. Una cosa sí tenía muy clara, Konoha y ella tenían relación.

La pelirroja se quitó la máscara sin oponer resistencia, porque sabía que tenía las de perder. Cuando la dejó a un lado Tsunade la miró maravillada y un brillo de nostalgia se pudo apreciar en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? Tú nombre lo escogí yo—Comentó con tranquilidad, provocando que a Ade se la formase un nudo en el estómago.

La pelirroja se quedó callada, mirando a la mujer que tenía al lado.

—Eres tan parecida a tu madre... Y aun así tienes rasgos de tu padre. Eres la perfección hecha mujer—Tsunade había esperado demasiado tiempo para que aquello ocurriera. Siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que aquella pequeña niña estuviese viva.

—Necesito respuestas—Se limitó a decir Ade, con su tono frío y particular.. Aunque en cierto modo temeroso.

—Y las tendrás pequeña, las tendrás. Pero hoy no—Dijo la imponente rubia, levantándose y tendiendo la mano a Ade, que la miró con desconfianza. Tsunade la dedicó una profunda sonrisa de amor y finalmente... Ella aceptó su ayuda.

...

Kei se encontraba en el bosque, donde había estado la noche anterior con Ade. Se estaba debatiendo en ir a buscarla pero entonces una presencia de chakra le puso en alerta.

Se posicionó para atacar pero entonces su pelirroja apareció entre los árboles, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó el chico de ojos atigrados, mirándola con demasiada culpabilidad.

—Sí... Tengo, respuestas..—Dijo ella, por fin pudiendo respirar tranquila con una sonrisa.—Siento mucho haberte tratado antes así, estaba frustrada.—Se disculpó de forma sincera.

Él le restó importancia y prefirió no hacer preguntas sobre el tema.

Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos y entonces Ade abrazó a su compañero, después depositó un beso cálido en sus labios, sacándole una sonrisa.

Él la volvió a besar con más intensidad, acariciendo su cintura con lentitud.

—No tienes que sentir nada—Susurró él, mirándola practicamente con admiración. Ella le volvió a sonreír y entonces consiguió quitarle el chaleco y desabrocharse la cremallera de su camiseta. La pelirroja, que había hecho aquello muchísimas veces, deslizó sus manos por el pecho de su compañero haciendo que la piel de este reaccionara por las caricias. Se deshizo de ambas prendas tirándolas lejos y le dejó besos húmedos por el torso, haciendo que él se estremeciera ligeramente.

Kei tiró de ella hasta empujarla con suavidad hasta un árbol, ella se encontraba apoyada en el tronco y después de sonreírle siguió con su apasionante tarea. Los besos se convirtieron en mordiscos, lametones... Y el cada vez perdía más la cordura. De repente la agarró de las muñecas y levantó los brazos de Ade dejándoles apoyados contra el árbol para así poder quitar la camiseta de su amiga y obtener para él una de las mejores vistas del universo. Besó su hombro y acarició la suave piel de sus brazos, después se centró en el cuello de la chica que era suave y delicado. Él empezó con suaves besos que provocaban un ronroneo proveniente de la garganta de la pelirroja, los besos pasaron a ser leves mordiscos y al final él trabajaba la zona con todas las ganas del mundo.

—Kei...—Susurró ella, bastante excitada, pero él se separó de su cuello y la calló con un beso en los labios.

Él desabrochó el pantalón de su amiga y poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de él. Después, sus manos se posaron en sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos con maestría, haciendo que leves gemidos salieran de la boca de la chica.

El ambiente estaba cada vez más caliente y Ade quería más y más, pero Kei prefería hacerla "sufrir" un poco más.

Las manos de ella se situaron en los pantalones de él, que casi se los quitó con ansia. Ella le obligó a cambiar de posición y entonces Kei quedó con la espalda pegada al tronco del árbol. Ella le dedicó una mirada traviesa y entonces empezó a masajear el sexo de su compañero, que ya estaba completamente erecto después de tanto calentón. Ella se agachó lentamente, insinuándose, y poco a poco retiró el boxer de él provocando que un gemido ronco de placer se escuchara desde arriba.

—Veamos que tenemos por aquí...—Susurró Ade con picardía, para no romper la magia del momento, y el chico se sumió en el verdadero placer. Cuando él ya estaba al límite la cogió, la alzó y casi con fiereza retiró la ropa interior que aun cubría a su amiga.

—Y ahora...Vas a ser mía, solamente mía—Dijo él absolutamente fuera de sí, después besó con rapidez los labios de la chica y a continuación la penetró provocando ahogados gemidos por parte de ella y una satisfacción enorme en su interior.

"Te quiero". Pensó él, cuando alcanzó junto a ella el máximo placer.

Los dos se miraron, estaban sofocados, sudorosos... Exhaustos. Ade normalmente era la primera en romper el hielo después de una situación como esta, pero la verdad es que no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para hacerlo.

—Vamos a dormir—Sugirió Kei. Y entonces ambos, desnudos y abrazados, se quedaron dormidos con verdaderas sonrisas de felicidad.

...

Un nuevo día había llegado a Konoha, en cuanto el sol entró en la desordenada habitación Hinata abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada en el sofá de Naruto, encima de ÉL.

La pobre empezó a temblar de forma casi descontrolada de la vergüenza, y sin poder levantarse por la impresión soltó un gritito ahogado. Naruto, sobresaltado, abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojó violentamente al como estaban Hinata y él.

—Hina-chan yo...Es que me muevo mucho por las noches...—Se intentó explicar el pobre rubio, pero aun así estaba muy rojo.

Ella se estaba empezando a marear, incluso temía desmayarse, pero entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a apartarse torpemente para no dar el espectáculo delante de él.

—¿Te sientes bien?—Preguntó, viéndola como se tambaleaba estando de pie.

Hinata asintió débilmente y él la obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, porque aunque Naruto fuera un despistado sabía que Hinata estaba mal. La chica agradeció el silencio para relajarse y además lo utilizó para reflexionar y entonces...Llegó a una acertada conclusión.

—Naruto-kun...Cuando estabas en Ichiraku y te escuché hablar de la chica aquella...Creo que... Es la misma que me atacó la noche anterior—Dijo la ojiperla con absoluta timidez, y él se limitó a asentir como si lo diera por hecho.

—Lo sé Hinata, y creo que tengo que encontrarla y llevarla ante la abuela!—Se puso en pie decidido y salió del apartamento corriendo dejando a la pobre chica en su propia casa, sola y desconcertada.

...

Tsunade estaba en su escritorio, bebiendo sake y con la mirada perdida. No pensaba que aquel día llegaría tan pronto y aunque pareciese extraño ella misma estaba asustada.

Los recuerdos empezaron a volar por su mente, recuerdos sobre aquel tragico día en el que la pequeña Ade desapareció de Konoha...

Flashback

—¡Tienes que llevártela lejos! ¡MUY LEJOS!—Chilló Kushina Uzumaki envuelta en sudor y lágrimas. Sostenía a un pequeño bebé con un cortito pelo rojo y unos ojos grandes, violáceos y expresivos.

—¡Kushina no puedo hacerlo! ¡Es muy pequeña!—Gritó la rubia de dos coletas con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Kushina la miró con dolor, rabia e impotencia y la entregó a la niña con cuidado. Tsunade sostuvo a la pequeña con delicadeza y dedicó una mirada de desolación a la joven pelirroja que susurraba súplicas.

—Nadie puede saber que existe Tsunade...Nadie...Por favor...—Susurró casi desfallecida.

La rubia corrió sin mirar atrás con la pequeña en brazos. La niña no dejaba de llorar y la lluvia mojaba su carita perdiéndose con las lágrimas.

Se desplazó sin descanso hasta que llegó al punto de encuentro, allí había una anciana que tenía un aspecto severo.

—Llegas tarde—Recriminó la mujer y practicamente arrancó al bebé de los brazos de su protectora.

—Cuídela bien, por favor, nadie puede enterarse de su existencia, ni de... Su maldición—La rubia miró una última vez a Ade Namikaze Uzumaki se marchó de vuelta a la aldea, con su trabajo cumplido.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y bueno.. En el próximo se desvelará un poco más de la historia de Ade, aparecerán más personajes y avanzará algo la trama.<p>

Gracias por leerme ^^ un saludo!


End file.
